Through the Eyes of A Greaser
by NickiePierce
Summary: I don’t live in a normal society. I live in Tulsa, Oklahoma, where everyone is divided into separate classes and everyone is living out a lie.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! this is my second fan-fic and it's part of a series of song-fics. Each chapter in this story will be a different song-fic told from a different person's POV. I know this chapter might be a little choppy but i didn't know how to blend together the paragraphs. I promise that it will get better with the second chapter!Anyway, each paragraph is dedicated to a different person in Pony's life.

**Summary:** Pony thinks about his life and realizes that everyone in his town has one thing in common; they are all living out a lie. (A song-fic to "Nobody's Fool" by Avril Lavigne)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. I don't own the song either. It's "Nobody's Fool" by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Ponyboy's POV  
  
Step up, step up  
Step up, step up  
Step up, step upStep up, step up Step up, step up Step up, step up 

It's been two months since the death of Johnny and Dally. I miss them a lot and I think about them everyday. My life has pretty much gone back to normal though. Normal. What exactly is normal? I'll tell you what normal is, or rather what it should be.

Normal is a place where there aren't any Socs or Greasers. Normal is where it doesn't matter how much money you have or how you dress. It's where people don't go around jumping others for fun and if someone dies the whole town is affected by their death; not just one person. Normal is where people don't live their lives pretending to be something their not. But that's how it is in my town, people live their lives pretending to be something their not.

Fall back, take a look at me and you'll see  
I'm for real, I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you, let me know  
And I'll go, cause I flow better when my colors show

And that's the way it has to be, honestly  
Cause creativity, could never bloom in my room  
I'd throw it all away before I'd lie, so don't call me with the compromise  
Hang up the phone, I got a back bone stronger than yours

Everyone builds up protective walls just so they can hide behind them. No one knows what Socs are really like because all of them act the same, almost as if they were scared to act any differently. It's like having a double life. I remember what Randy said to me the day of the rumble. "Fighting doesn't get you anywhere. It's useless and all people do is get hurt". And now I know that it's true. The greasers won the rumble and yet socs still treat us the same. Randy was smart to run. He was smart to not stay in this god for saken town.

But you know that's just the thing. Randy was smart enough to leave this town and all of its troubles behind. When Randy talked to me that day in the car something about him was different. He talked to me like I was a regular person, not just a good for nothing greaser. I am pretty sure that all of those things he said about greasers, socs and rumbles he would have never told to Bob. So why had he chosen to talk to me, a greaser? Now I realize that it wasn't Randy the soc, Bob's best friend that I was talking to. He was Randy Anderson (I am not sure if that's his real last name but) a regular person like me. I think that I was the only one who got to see the real Randy that day. And by saying the real Randy I mean the Randy that didn't like fights and who could care less about what side of town you live on. But Randy was one of those people who had built up a wall, a wall to protect them from being outsiders like all greasers were to socs.

La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (la, la, la)  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (yeah, yeah, yeah, yea…)

If you trying to turn me, into someone else  
It's easy to see, I'm not down with that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you trying to turn me, into something else  
I've seen it enough, and I'm over that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try - go ahead and try

Cherry Valance. The red headed cheerleader. The one who started this whole mess. That night when I walked her home from the Nightly Double; it was like I was meeting her for the first time. She wasn't the preppy soc cheerleader that I knew from school. She was just a regular girl who happened to live on the right side of town. Cherry laws like a whole new person. She loved sunsets and she hated fights. If you saw her in the halls at school though you would never know that it was the same person. She was so sweet and caring when I talked to her yet the last words she said to me were so cold and harsh. "If I see you in school and don't say hi, don't take it personal or anything ok". That sentence was what ripped my heart out. Why was it that she could talk to me at the Nightly Double but not even say hi to me if we pass in the halls? I know the answer to that. Reputation. Her reputation and image would be ruined if she was seen talking to a greaser.

Don't know, you think you know me like yourself  
But I fear, that you're only telling me  
What I wanna hear, but do you give a damn  
Understand, that I can't, not be what I am

I'm not the milk, and Cheerios in your spoon  
It's not a simple, here we go not so soon  
I might have fallen for that, when I was 14, and a little more green  
But it's amazing, what a couple of years can mean

Dallas Winston. Did Dally really fit into this category of people leading fake lives? If you didn't know him that good then the answer would most likely be no. But only me and the rest of the gang knew the real Dally. The real Dallas Winston was nothing like the tough-looking hood that you'd see walking down the street. He wasn't really the Dallas Winston who always was hauled into the station and had a mile long record with the police. This was his cover; his life. Dally was the hardened up image of a 17 year old boy who had seen and done too much for his own good. His years in New York had made him the way he was but I knew that some day he would crack. Everyone whose anyone has a breaking point and I knew that I'd find one in Dally. And I did. That breaking point was Johnny. The minute that he heard that Johnny was dead I knew that Dallas Winston had finally cracked. All those years of work trying to look tough and carefree had built a wall, shielding anyone from seeing the real Dallas Winston. That wall came crashing down when Johnny died.Reality hit him fast and hard; just as the bullet that killed him did.

La, la, la, la - la, la… (ooh…)  
La, la, la, la - la, la…  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (yeah, you - yeah, yeah, yea…)

If you trying to turn me, into someone else  
It's easy to see, I'm not down with that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you trying to turn me, into something else  
I've seen it enough, and I'm over that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try - go ahead and try

Two-bit Matthews, the king of all jokers. I ask myself the same question as I did for Dally. Was Two-bit a person living a fake life? The answer to that is yes. People only see the funny part of Two-bit. The one that is always cracking jokes and always smiling, but has anyone even bothered to see past that? No, no one has ever tried to have a serious conversation with him because to him everything is a joke. I don't think that's how Two-Bit really feels though.

Many people say that Two-bit can't cry and that he forgot how to. I don't believe that. It's not that he forgot how to cry, it's that he won't cry. He is expected to be the joker of the group and if he cried what would happen to his reputation? He doesn't want to 'turn into a softie' as he put it. Someone should tell him that it's ok to cry and that it's natural to cry, because one day, life is gonna hit him hard. Someone needs to wake him up from his dream world before he realizes that life isn't always a joke. Someone should take him seriously, before he ends up like Dally.

Go ahead and try  
Try to look me in the eye  
But you'll never see inside  
until you realize, realize, realize…

Thing are trying to settle down  
Just trying to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about  
If it's with or without you  
I don't need your doubt in me

Darryl Curtis, my oldest brother. Darry is very strict and tough, and I remember when I used to hate him for it. The day when the church caught fire was what changed it all though. That day was the first time I had ever seen my brother cry. I realized that Darry really wasn't the mean and strict brother that I had him made out to be. He was just a caring older brother, trying to look out for his two kid brothers so their family could stay together. Ever since the day mom and dad died it had become his nature to be strict with his brothers and I never knew why until that day at the hospital. It was because he had to. If he had ever let his guard down, if he had slipped up and made a mistake, then he would be letting down mom and dad. That was one of the things he was afraid of; letting down our parents. The other thing was plain and simple; he didn't want to lose the last 2 people on this earth that meant the most to him. Those people were me and Sodapop.

If you trying to turn me, into someone else  
It's easy to see, I'm not down with that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you trying to turn me, into something else  
I've seen it enough, and I'm over that  
(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try - go ahead and try

La, la, la, la - la, la… (yeah, yeah)  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (yeah, yeah)  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (…ooo)  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (…ooh)

La, la, la, la - la, la… (would you be laughing out loud)  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (if I play it to my own crowd)  
La, la, la, la - la, la… (try…)

If normal was really how I picture it the none of these people would act the way they do. Dally would still be here. Darry wouldn't be so strict. Randy wouldn't have had to run away to another state just to get away from a fight. Two-bit wouldn't have to act like everything was always ok, when in reality it's not. Cherry would be able to talk to me in the halls without people caring what social class we were in. And me, well, I'd be able to go to the park to watch the sunset without having the fear of being jumped. I'd be able to walk around at night without having to carry a switchblade in my pocket. But I know that that will never happen because I don't live in a normal society. I live in Tulsa, Oklahoma, where everyone is divided into separate classes and everyone is living out a lie.

Go ahead and try…

* * *

ok, so there you go. the first chapter. I am sorry if it didn't really blend that well but i promise that it will get better in the second chapter! PLS review and tell me if you liked it and if i should go on with more chapters!  
PS- I am almost done with the 8th chapter for my other story called **A Walk In The Park** so i'll be updateing that one soon!  
**hugs nd kisses  
Sara**  



End file.
